


Somebody to Hold

by thatgayshipper



Series: Somebody [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Sometimes in life what you want just escapes you. The universe is chaotic, and life goes on whether or not you have a grasp on your place in everything. That's why you need a something or someone to hold on to.





	Somebody to Hold

Looking up into the dark expanse of the sky freed me. Space is infinitely accelerating, they say. Answers found lead to an ever expanding body of questions, all seeking truth about the universe. Earth is only one among thousands of planets discovered so far. There is so much to learn still, and humanity is only just beginning to explore. 

I am much the same. I explore my world. There's a lot to discover of my place in it. Where do I stand? Who can I lead? Who is worth following? I couldn't give in and accept where I am as where I belong. Constant questioning and continual seeking of answers to bring me ever closer to the top. I will be on top. There is no reason not to do my best if I am happy getting there.

Even the ISS, Earth's finest manned orbiting research center to date, needs handholds. Astronauts and cosmonauts would be lost to deep space in their search for answers without something to hold.

Likewise on Earth, one can't safely explore without a bit of the security of a relationship. To hold someone is the most comforting feeling. To know all feelings are requited and welcome to be expressed is beyond validating. The curiosity it takes to explore is so human, but it comes in increments. Maslow's hierarchy of needs must be met before true discovery can be made. 

So, yes, I slept around. I cheated too. I only did it because I was comfortable. I didn't want to lose what I had when finding myself, but I fear now that I did exactly that. 


End file.
